


Ma vie sans l'amour

by Ostanovi_mgnovenie



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Love, M/M, Out of Character, The Witcher Netflix Series Spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostanovi_mgnovenie/pseuds/Ostanovi_mgnovenie
Summary: Болезнь, именуемая ханахаки, была редкостью в их мире. В детстве Лютик не верил рассказам матери, считал это заболевание выдумкой, очередной сказкой. Шутил, что сможет очаровать любую, а значит его история будет отличаться от многих счастливым финалом.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 5





	Ma vie sans l'amour

**Author's Note:**

> События взяты из сериала, но с одной маленькой поправкой: время между ними сокращается до нескольких месяцев, а не лет, как в оригинале.

— Уф, ну и денек! — смотреть на то, как стремительно рушится мир Геральта не было сил. Вот бард и решил помочь, утешить так, как умел.

_Дурак._

Чего стоило хоть раз промолчать? Подумать о том, как отреагирует на его слова ведьмак? Ведь прекрасно выучил за время путешествий нрав друга, как свой собственный, но по-другому поступить не мог, не умел. Потому и смотрел в разъяренные глаза Геральта, сорвавшегося на него, и не мог поверить в то, что слышал.

Лютик растерянно смотрел на ведьмака, хватая ртом воздух, понимая лишь отдельные слова из эмоциональной, насквозь пропитанной гневом речи Геральта.

— Теперь я лишь одного прошу от жизни, чтобы она спровадила тебя подальше от меня, — ведьмак зло бросал в лицо Лютику эти слова, наносил ими удары по самому больному. Лютик ожидал чего угодно, привычных фраз, чтобы заткнулся, но только не этого.

_За что ты так со мной._

Лютик не помнил, что сказал тогда в ответ. Тогда самым важным было попрощаться да и уйти, чтобы не заметил, как блестят покрасневшие глаза, чтобы не увидел мокрых дорожек на лице. Он не хотел показывать свою слабость, знал, что этим только разозлит ведьмака.

И Лютик ушел. Впервые прислушался к словам (бывшего?) друга, не смог противиться его желанию. Говорят, в моменты злости люди выбалтывают правду.

_Может быть, он действительно будет счастливее без компании неумолкающего барда?_

Лютик медленно шел по неровной дороге, мысленно прокручивая самые яркие моменты, связанные с Геральтом. Бард погряз в тоске по былым временам, он, никогда не унывающий, потерял надежду на то, что все будет как прежде.

Мысли отвлекли его от настоящего, Лютик неловко наступил в какую-то ямку, неизвестно как появившуюся под ногами, и закачался, взмахивая руками и теряя равновесие. Поднявшаяся от его падения пыль попала в легкие, заставляя Лютика сильно закашляться, из-за чего на его ладони впервые упал бутон. Бард недоуменно рассматривал цветок, будто видел его впервые.

_Кажется, это начало конца._

***

О поселившихся в легких цветах, знал только сам Лютик, никому не доверяя своей тайны: делиться было попросту не с кем, равно как и ждать поддержки.

Болезнь, именуемая ханахаки, была редкостью в их мире, но по нелепой случайности, глупой шутке судьбы Лютик оказался болен ею. Цветы, поселившиеся в легких, лютиками, однако, не были. Впервые увидев лепестки, бард сразу понял, в чем дело, и только удивился символичности: гвоздики, растущие внутри него, были символом мужества — того, что так сильно любил он в Геральте.

В детстве Лютик не верил рассказам матери, считал болезнь выдумкой, очередной сказкой. Шутил, что сможет очаровать любую, а значит его история будет отличаться от многих счастливым финалом. Мог ли он знать, что случайно встреченный ведьмак надолго займет место в его сердце, чего не удавалось никому ни до него, ни тем более после?

Лютик, конечно, ощущал привязанность к Геральту, но до последнего момента даже мысленно отрицал любовь, объясняя собственное нежелание делить ведьмака с другими их крепкой дружбой. Отрицал, пока из легких не вырвался первый лепесток — символ неразделенной любви, тогда самообман попросту потерял смысл: _право слово, не в Плотву же влюбился?_

Конечно, Лютик решил оставить все в тайне, понимая, что неосторожным словом может настолько разозлить ведьмака, что тот действительно прогонит его. Пока они путешествовали вместе, у барда могла быть надежда, хотя во взаимность он практически не верил. Лютик понимал, что скорее раздражал Геральта своим присутствием, чем завоевывал симпатию, но уйти, тем самым прекращая общение с ведьмаком, не мог, не хотел, да и не видел в этом смысла: болезнь расстоянием не лечится, так зачем мучить себя в последние дни жизни?

_Я все еще верю в чудеса._

Не удивительно, что ведьмак ничего не заподозрил, часто не замечая тихого кашля вечно болтающего барда или попросту списывая его на последствия холодных ночей на земле. Лютик поражался, насколько слеп может быть человек, и горько думал, что такое поведение Геральта в очередной раз доказывало: даже дружба у них — односторонняя.

Первый сильный приступ случился немного позже проявления болезни, Лютик тогда через разбитое окно полуразрушенного дома увидел, как развлекались Геральт с Йеннифэр. В те дни на барда навалилось очень многое, а потому он не был удивлен, что лепестки начали выходить из него не поодиночке, лишь смутно порадовался, что успел отойти в сторону и остался незамеченным.

Лютик надеялся, что этот случай останется единственным, что больше ничего не заставит болезнь прогрессировать быстрее, но судьба распорядилась иначе, вновь столкнув с волшебницей. Бард пытался отговорить друга от путешествия с ней в горы, но Геральт отказываться не захотел, а Лютик, терзаемый плохими предчувствиями, отправился следом за ним.

_О, Мелитэле, будь милосердна!_

На очередной покоренной путниками вершине Лютик вновь открыл свою душу, поведав другу, что в своей долгой жизни так ни разу и не видел моря. Бард понимал, что время, отведенное ему, заканчивалось, а потому хотел напоследок отправиться к теплым берегам вместе с Геральтом, который, не оценив порыва, отправился в палатку к Йен, чтобы приблизить его смерть, пусть и не умышленно. Несмотря ни на что Лютик надеялся, что все наладится и, возможно, судьба окажется к нему благосклонна, но в тот момент он еще не знал, каким было последнее желание, которое загадал ведьмак.

***

Очередной скачок в течении болезни лишь приближал конец, однако Лютик все еще надеялся, что успеет добраться до моря, а его волны станут последним, что увидит бард. Пускай один, он ведь, по сути, всегда был одиноким, даже если находился в компании Геральта. Жаль только помощи в дороге ждать было не от кого, а значит нужно было вспомнить, как он справлялся раньше.

Подавив тихий вздох, Лютик опустил бутон в карман и отправился в сторону короткого пути, показанного краснолюдами: тот был хоть и опасен, но известен, а блуждать по незнакомым горным тропам одному казалось самоубийством. К тому же, время в его положении было особенно ценным, а конец — слишком близким, чтобы задумываться об осторожности и искать другие способы.

Доски противно скрипели, и Лютик даже хотел отказаться от собственной затеи, но цветок в кармане придал решимости барду, и тот ступил на мостки. Крепко держась за цепь, Лютик осторожно, но быстро двигался вперед, пока не добрался до обломившихся досок, о которых он даже и не вспомнил, когда начинал свой путь. Оглянувшись назад, Лютик понял, что большая часть дороги осталась позади, и повернуть обратно сейчас было бы очень обидно, ведь это означало потерю ценных часов, а то и дней, которые могли бы уйти на поиски выхода из горной ловушки.

Лютик уже ни на что не надеялся, отказывался верить в чудо, он лишь просил, чтобы судьба помогла исполнить его последнее желание — оказаться на морском берегу. Молясь Мелитэле, он разбежался и прыгнул, отталкиваясь так сильно, как только мог, чтобы преодолеть расстояние до ближайших мостков.

Удар о доски болью отозвался в коленях, вышиб воздух из легких, но доказал реальность происходящего, даря мимолетную радость: он смог, он не сорвался! Горящие легкие напомнили о себе сильным кашлем, выпуская наружу алые бутоны и лепестки.

Забывшись, Лютик отпустил цепь, закрывая рот руками и пытаясь остановить неистовый кашель, который, казалось, становился только сильнее. Доски, ослабевшие от времени и пришедшегося на них удара, тихо заскрипели и переломились. Лютик падал, а перед глазами его было синее небо, так похожее на морской пейзаж.

_Какая глупая смерть._

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Спасибо, что уделили время работе!  
> ~ Автор совсем не разбирается в существующих для работ на АО3 метках, поэтому, если вы считаете, что стоит что-то добавить - напишите, пожалуйста)


End file.
